The Forgotten Brother
by The Unknown Plague
Summary: Many things are made in Rapture and have been forgotten due to the madness and death that occurs every day. What happens when a certain doctor created something else to try and save the sisters before Jack arrived?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to my remake of an old story I did two years ago when I first started writing. I improved a lot and wanted to make something different but still have the same thing I was trying to do. So enjoy reading and hope that you follow my story again.**

* * *

The old metallic creaking echoed through the empty hall as the ocean water continued leaking through frozen pipes ready to burst. The ocean water ice cold as they flow through the metal pipes, which had been neglected for so long and not thawed out by anyone. At any moment they could burst and flood an entire room up to your knees. That was just one of the many issues Rapture faced day by day as it was slowly falling apart due to explosions and gunfights happening each and every day down in the forgotten sea. The numerous gunfights happening were between people who had long since lost their minds to splicing caused by ADAM - a strange red glowing substance that was produced by a rare sea slug that glows red.

Once discovered by a man working in the waters and getting bit by it. The next day his disabled hand was good and new working correctly again. Then after the secret was spread across the wonderful city of Rapture things changed for people as they began making the wonder drug from the stuff. People could suddenly start fires at the snap of their fingers or use the powers once thought of as fantasy. All of it was created from ADAM and were called plasmids. Another type of drug was created with ADAM were called tonics. They were similar to plasmids as they were able to be used without your body consuming EVE which was what helped a person used plasmids. Make you seem as if you were extremely fit without ever working out or make you smarter without ever touching a single book. All it took was a simple injection.

Soon everyone wanted them, tossing money away just to get a plasmid or tonic. But as demand skyrocketed for them the supply began to slowly dwindle away until they couldn't keep up anymore. But then a certain woman who goes by the name Tennenbaum learned how to boost the production of ADAM by giving the slugs a host. What was the host that they used to house the slugs? Well, they used young little girls who were orphans without parents. Little sisters, they were called. Taken away without anyone being the wisest of them suddenly coming out in the streets to harvest ADAM from corpses. Then something else was created with the sisters to protect them, the Big Daddy protector. The alpha series was the first model of Big Daddy created that protected the sisters as they harvested from the dead who littered the deeper parts of Rapture. Many people saw them wander the streets and kept their distances.

Things went well after that until people began changing with the constant use of ADAM. Not many who used the plasmids and tonics knew of the negative effect. The effects themselves were people changed into horrible monstrosities due to the cells being replaced by unstable cells. The other effects were worse as their minds changed and they were slowly pulled into insanity from constant voices and memories that belonged to another person who was long dead. Then they became addicts for ADAM to the point they began killing the sisters ripping the slugs. Some so desperate for the stuff they began mixing leftover plasmids and tonics they had found into things called a 'Splicer cocktail' which lead to horrible side effects or altering their physical appearance even worse.

They were just mindless animals and lunatics who could be controlled by people who were still sane. Many resided in Rapture who were still sane due to never having any plasmids or tonics. But it didn't matter until all on one night on New Years when all hell broke loose and people began killing each other like savages. Fights between men and women as babies were strangled in their cribs by their own mothers who now have broken. Many sisters killed as their Daddy went insane due to the bond that was created by the scientists who created them. When the sister was killed the alpha series was forced into a coma as their body shut down slowly killing them.

Those were the lucky ones as others who didn't get taken by the coma became mad and driven by an instinct to kill anything in sight. Some were used to handle problems by killing whoever as they were controlled with pheromones in the air created by the scientists. But many had glimpses through their madness remembering the little sister they lost. Reports of many acting strange when seeing old children draw by just standing silent and staring at the wall or paper. Then a report of one on his knees staring at a Gatherer's Garden and crying. Soon most of them were replaced by newer models and killed off as few remained in Fontaine Futuristics.

Soon more and more sisters were made until every little girl in Rapture was turned. Many were ripped from their families and sold to scientists like Suchong and Tenenbaum making more until she gave up. But Tenenbaum stopped making the sisters after she began feeling guilty realizing her hate, but her hate was not for the girls. She hated herself for what she had done to them and wanted to make things right. That's why she made a plasmid that could safely turn the sisters back into normal girls by safely removing the slug from their bellies. But she needed someone who could protect the sisters and bring them back to her little safe haven where they would be protected and safe.

That's why she tried something that was even worse than what she did to sisters before. She performed one more experiment on a young girl turning her into a sister and a boy who she found after they were almost killed by a splicer who used meat hooks to crawl around the ceiling chasing them. The horrible beast left the boy half dead bleeding out after trying to get the girl and take her to get more ADAM. When she found them she had heard the cries of a little girl thinking it was another sister in danger. But when she found the source of a cry was a normal 6-year-old girl as she clung to a teen boy as he was slowly bleeding to death with a meat hook in his gut and a pistol clenched hard in his hand.

She had taken both using a Rosie to carry the boy to her lab. Once she had them she did the horrible process of changing them but did something else to form a much stronger bond between the sisters. She had heard from Suchong that when he tried making young boys the host for the ADAM slug it would reject them and die to force it to be removed. But she knew that it involved the biological differences that were in both male and female hosts. So she began a process she wasn't very sure was going to work on changing both the boy and the slug she procured in secret.

The process had failed mostly until weeks passed and she had finally succeeded, making the boy a suitable host for the slug and ensure the slug itself would bond perfectly to him.

When she had started the process she watched as it went like any of the other times she did this to the girls. His eyes grew bright as his white skin paled gray as if dead. His wounds healing almost instantly like the sisters as his body altered and changed with the Big Daddy process that was to ensure he and the sisters would be bonded like all the others. But when she had his vocal cords altered they healed instantly but had been changed. So his vocal cords were one a constant flux of high and low due to his bodies change from adolescence to adulthood.

She had completed her entire process making one last sister and a new protector save the little ones. She knew he was different as he had laid there on the table. Even the sister she created must have still had memories of him making her feel even sicker at herself watching as the little one walked over to his armored body. The words she spoke still made the pain even worse in her chest.

"Come on big brother! Get up! Get up!" The girl's voice changed and monstrous like all the others. She hated doing this, but it would be the only way to ensure her safety from all the mad men down here. But she had the happiest tone in that voice as she shook the boy's arm as he wore that horrible metal suit. She just kept shaking his arm until the light on his helmet began to flicker for a moment. It continued to flicker until it was on and he began slowly sitting up and looking down at the little sister as she smiled brightly at him holding an empty harvesting needle. He moved his feet over the edge and set them down on the ground.

The suit had been modified to fit him due to a smaller size than the adults that were turned into a protector. He looked like a much smaller version of an Alpha series but his body was a bit thinner and a bit small due to being so young when changed. He stood up as the tanks on his back moved a bit as the eve and empty ADAM container sloshed a bit half empty. He looked down as he felt the girl's small hand reach up and grab onto his fingers smiling up brightly wearing a bright blue dress. He gave a groan before slowly reaching down and gently picking her up placing her on his shoulder.

She smiled and held onto his helmet as her legs swung kicking back and forth. He started walking away through the lab as she took a step towards him. But as she moved his lights suddenly changed red and he grabbed her by the neck lifting her up squeezing tighter and tighter crushing her windpipe as she grabbed his hand beating her fist on it as she began to slowly black out.

"Not yet big brother. She's not an angel." The sister said as she patted his head making him drop her to the ground she crumbled coughing and hacking taking in air. She stayed on the ground breathing heavily for air gasping as the sister pointed off at lines for him to follow.

"That way big brother! I want that!"

Tenenbaum looked up watching as her failure walked away making the pain much worse in her chest. The guilt just continued piling on as she made more mistakes.

/

"Look at that shiny glove big brother!" The sister yelled pointing at the large drill laying on a table as her protector walked closer as she pointed at it. At the top was a screen was an animation of a Big daddy picking up a pipe and swinging it around.

He looked down at the drill and moved his right arm inside the slot until feeling the handle inside. He grabbed it and pulled it up towards him feeling the weight on it. He looked down at the metal braces on his arm that were attached to the drill as it bent at his elbow letting him see the metal joints moving easily but a bit stiff. As he did he then looked at his legs seeing he had the same type of metal braces on his legs going all the way up to his abdomen and up his spine as he could feel and hear each joint moving with him as he bent over letting her get down as she looked at the drill admiring it seeing something completely else.

"So shiny big brother." She smiled as she ran her hand over the spirals if the drill getting her hand dirty from the rust on it. He responded with a deep moan that went high making him cough until he sounded right. He heard the pitter patter of her feet running off as she said something about angels. He followed her through the doors as they open up while his metal braces clinked and clicked with each step as his metal feet stomped not shaking the ground like others.

He just kept following her as she stepped in puddles and dirt as she kept smelling the air laughing away happy as could be. She kept on running until suddenly she stopped in front of a body lying dead filled with multiple bullet wounds as his blood pooled around him. As he followed her he stood there and watched as she got down on her knees and stabbed the needle deep into the corpse before a thick red substance began slowly filling the glass bottle at the top of her harvester.

He stood there waiting until he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked and saw pebbles and dirt that he ignored until suddenly something slammed down on him. His lights changed red as he heard his sister scream out in worry while he felt sharp points go into his arms and clink against his helmet.

"Come here you little brat!" A voice called out deformed. He reached back grabbing what felt like a person and threw them off into a pillar that he saw was a person horribly mutated. The body went limp as it smashed into the pillar as it had been followed by a cracking sound.

As he heard the screaming again he felt his leg be grabbed by his little sister. She clung tightly shaking in fear before he reached down and put her on his back feeling her cling to him tightly before he could feel pain as loud banging sounds went off his armor. He looked up and saw more people that wanted to hurt his sister. He reached down and slipped his hand inside his glove grabbing the heavy drill.

Once he felt the handle in his hand and the trigger he pulled it up and started the heavy machine watching as some stopped firing as the smoke poured out and his light stayed red.

"What ya doin!? Keep firing, we can take this," That's all the man said before his head was suddenly slammed by the drill and ripped or crushed in half. The chunks of brain splattered all over the wall as he revved the drill more before roaring in a high pitch before it lowered leaving them stunned from the high pitch. He ran and grabbed one woman by her face squeezing as he could feel her skull crush under his hand before turning around whipping her like a rag doll and smashing it against the glass that looked out into the ocean. The skull caved in as he groaned in anger as the crimson liquid dripped between his fingers and staining the leather. He continued feeling the bullets hit him hurting. He growled pulling the corpse off the glass and tossing it far hitting one that held a wooden box dropping something that soon blew up tossing more of them.

"Big Brother!" His sister screamed out making him look up seeing her held by a woman who was holding a hook before jumping high into the ceiling and swing down onto a balcony. He felt something smash into his helmet before turning and seeing a crazed splicer as he swung a pipe at him. He growled pulling back the drill and slamming it into his chest making him scream out before starting it up ripping his chest apart as his blood went flying splattering all around until she shoved him off and looked back up at the balcony where he heard more screaming. His light flickered as he clenched his fist making the drill shake a bit.

/

"Shut up you little bitch!" The spider splicer yelled as he ripped the harvester from his arm and tossed it away. He had her in his right hand while he clenched his meat hook in his left hand ready to gut this thing and collect his prize.

"Big brother!" She screamed again crying tears as the mad man just smiled under his mask.

"Cry all you want you little bitch! Your metal daddy ain't gettin me!" He laughed as the second floor had been blocked off and the only way here was the balcony he climbed up into. Even if the big guy could smash his way through all the crap blocking his way he will already have been too late. He gets all the ADAM to himself since all the others are all dead. As he raised his hook to gut her she suddenly screamed at a high pitch making him drop her and cover his ears before kicking her shutting her up.

"Little bitch!" He yelled dropping the hooks as the ringing in his ears continued almost as if there was another scream. Then he felt like a freight train smashed into him launching him across the room smashing into a bookcase and slumping down on the ground dazed as he looked up through his cracked mask to see a bright scarlet red light flickering as the loud sounds of an engine started up and the red light jumped at him before everything went black.

/

As the protector was drilling the skull of the splicer the sister had gotten up already better as all her cuts and scrapes healed up thanks to the slug in her belly. As she looked over she saw her big brother kneeling before the sleeping angel as his gloved hand rested on his face spreading roses all over it. He was dressed in white armor and blue straps before pulling his hand away from his face as it was covered in roses while he laid down sleeping.

She reached up with her hands cleaning her tears as she looked up seeing her big brother walking over and reach down picking her up from the ground. He was covered in rose petals as she clung to him tight hugging him.

"Big brother would never leave me." She said as he groaned in a soft tone as his light stopped flickering and changed to green as he held her close while his drill was covered in blood and gray matter dripping onto the floor. After holding her for a bit she fell asleep on his arm and he began to walk her back to the balcony and jumped landing with a loud thud as his braces creaked before he stood up right. He looked and saw she was still sleeping softly as he looked out at the ocean past the glass. All around him was fresh corpses that would soon be harvested, but not now. He began walking as security bots flew passes as an alarm blared.

He ignored it as one was watching him before flying off as a certain man watched from the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

He dragged his feet across the puddles of water occasionally feeling a small stone or random object be crushed underneath his feet. He kept following the pitter patter of small bare feet running through the water. "Look big brother it's shiny!" The little sister yelled out in joy pointing up at a window that had a body hanging out of it covered in bullet holes and dry blood. She kept pointing at it as it was too high for her to reach what he saw was in the hand sparkling a bit. He groaned shifting his legs feeling the metal groan around his legs as he began walking over towards it and reaching up grabbing the arm. He pulled and it came off with ease having look rotten.

He looked at the hand to see it still gripping the shiny that his sister wanted. He started shaking the limb to make it let go while the sister stayed next to him watching while her harvesting needle was full. He groaned as the light changed red and he held it up before grabbing the fingers and breaking them as the snapped and the shiny object fell from it landing into the water at his feet. The sister walked over and picked it up as he tossed the rotten limb, she then smiled looking up at his yellow light holding up what the corpse was gripping in its hand.

"Look big brother! It's so pretty!" He moved leaning in as his light made it sparkle more as it was a small necklace covered in gems. They reflected his light covering the walls in blue and green lights that moved as the necklace moved slightly swinging. The little sister gasped at the lights and then moved closes. He could feel her doing something to his suit as her little hands moved around until she stood back smiling holding her hands out wide.

"Tada! Now big brother can be shiny!" He looked towards the glass to see his reflection as she stayed smiling hugging his leg. He saw that she had attached the chain around one of his air hoses and left it dangling around his chest. He reached up and poked it with his finger making it move before it rested in place as he felt a tug on his leg.

"Big brother I smell an angle!" She pointed off as he reached down and picked her up placing her onto his shoulder. As he started walking her hand reached out pointing in the directions for him to go. He kept following her directions as they wandered through halls and destroyed walls. Eventually the sister found what she as looking for as he saw a large corpse smashed into the wall covered in burns and bullets, the big daddy looked to have been killed recently as there were still fresh corpses around smashed and ripped apart as there was what looked like the remains of one that had been blown up.

"So many angels!" The sister yelled as she could smell so much ADAM in each one of the bodies. They must have been dead long enough for all the ADAM to rise in their blood and be able to harvest. As he put the sister down from his shoulder she started drinking from her harvester emptying some as she got a little of the red substance down her chin. She finished up and cleaned her face walking off to be a good sister and harvest each of the bodies. The brother followed near her and kept his drill on hand ready for when any splicer would be dumb enough to come and try killing her. He stayed standing over her just in case bullets started to fly or a hook was tossed.

The big brother looked around at the destruction of this room as some fires burned and bullet holes littered the place. The little sister started to harvest the ADAM as the body was stabbed until she found the ADAM. She then began to harvest as the needle began to fill up only a little bit until there was no more.

"This angle didn't have much ADAM brother. Oh well," She stood up onto her feet dusting her dirty and ripped dress as she walked over to the next and began harvesting from them all. The process continued over and over with only a little ADAM being obtained each time. When she had finally finished up collecting the ADAM there was a sound of something falling that made the big brother shine his light over showing a can slowly rolling. He pulled the drill from his side and grabbed his sister placing her on his back as his light change red, warning anyone to stay back.

He began walking towards the can as he looked around lighting up the dark areas searching for anyone. His light red in a hesitant anger as the thoughts of them touching his little one made the plasmid in his mind kick into overdrive as he saw more corpses watching for a twitch from one that he would stomp out. As he was looking around the sister on his back was staying close to his back like a good girl so that nothing would hit her while he looked around for her safety. As she was looking to the side scared she saw something in the dark of an old store that was broken and burned a long time ago. She squinted her eyes looking through the dark as she could see something inside until she saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes look back into her own widening as they suddenly disappeared. The sister gasped at what she saw and began patting her protector's helmet and made him look in the direction she was pointing shining his red light. He gave a growl as he began slowly walking over carrying his large bloodstained drill. The sister kept looking over his shoulder making sure to stay safe while trying to see if she could see what she saw before.

He stopped walking and looked through the window as the metal cage around it kept him out as junk blocked him from opening it. As he was looking around the whole store he had changed his light from red to yellow as he looked around now sensing no hostility towards his little one. But as he was looking his little one saw something again move behind a large rack hiding. She looked back as he started turning around and leaving. She saw the yellow eyes again and jumped off his back landing on the ground making a splash. She ran to the hop as he turned around with his light red as he groaned and went to catch her but was too late as she crawled through a hole in the broken fence. The Big Brother then began to smash his drill against the gate bending it in as he groaned worried about her safety. As he did the sister stood up inside the store as she held her harvester as the ADAM glowed bright letting her see around the room to see the place a beautiful marble color as books and chairs were scattered all over the place.

She looked back hearing her Big Brother's sounds of protest calling her back as he pushed against the metal gate bending it in more as his gold armor white suit was getting dirty. She then looked back as she heard shuffling nearby and saw feet go around a corner. She started slowly walking closer as she could hear crying. She kept walking as she held her harvester close to her chest as she took tiny steps closer as she passed around the corner and saw another sister crying as she hid alone by herself. She looked at the sister to see her dress was torn and had some roses on it while her leg had a nasty bruise. She tilted her head no longer feeling fear as she began slowly walking towards the other sister before looking down at her as she sat down curled up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked her seeing that her hair was brown while she looked up at her showing her glowing eyes and grey skin just like her's. She looked up to show the tears that stained her face while looking into her's.

She then heard the protector groan out louder as he made the place shake s there was a loud crash from the front and she cried putting her head into her arms. As she did there was the sound of heavy feet stomping as the shelf hiding both of them was tossed out of the way and the red light was shined over both of them making the other sister scream as she expected the bed men to hurt her just like they tried to do.

"Big Brother!" The little one yelled out as she was picked up after the light changed yellow covering the frightened sister. As he was picking her up and placing her on his back she started patting his arm and pointing at the crying sister as he seemed to have frozen for a minute until finally moving forward and turning his light green. The Big Brother kept walking closer until he stopped and kneeled down on one leg groaning softly as it went slightly high as the sister was sniffling and looking up at him as he groaned again softly holding a hand out to her as she could smell the pheromones coming off of him that made her get up and run before hugging him barely getting her arms around his sides while he softly patted her back as she cried into his chest. Her tears soaked his chest as she kept crying for minutes as he remained still while his little one stayed on his back waiting.

"See big brother I told you something was there." She said before yawning as the other sister had cried herself to sleep making him carry her in his arm as he reached behind his back and pulled his little sister off and into his arm as she laid on his arm and got comfortable as the other one slept peacefully in his arm. He stood up and began slowly walking off taking them back to the orphanage while he didn't see the arm of a woman that was holding a locket. Inside the locket, as it was broken was a woman and a man that held a little girl smiling happily.

The locket was suddenly taken by a splicer that was wearing a rabbit masquerade mask while he had bandages wrapped all around his arms and legs while a Tommy gun was clenched tightly in his hand. His muttering was almost silent as he looked down at the locket as he heard the voices in his mind slowly taking over.

'You're so spliced up…'

He looked up as the metal daddy had disappeared and he looked back down at the photo as he dropped the gun and held his head. He wanted her to stop he did all this for her! It was all for them!

'You're so spliced up…'

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?" He yelled out as he grabbed the gun and began yelling like a maniac searching for more ADAM.


End file.
